The Hot Springs
by naminewhitesnow
Summary: Yuna enjoys the forbidden Hot springs as she meets someone else in the springs[Oneshot][MarluxiaxYuna]


_Authors Note: I saw a fan fic of these two and thought they are a cute couple but i dissapeared two times...so i made a short fan fic of the two please enjoy._

_Disclamers: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or work in Square Enix just a fan of the game_.

**The Hot Springs**

"Ahhh...this feels great" she rubs her sholders while laying back in the hot springs water, this is not located in Spria...but in a new hidden area. She looks around no one...good she didn't want to get caught, her 2 her friends told her be not get caught in the hot springs...she asked why but the shook there heads and change the subjected...that really helps.

Sighs Relaxfully

"Hmmmmm..." a deep voice rumbled deeply the girl jumped and looked around her eye caught someone else relaxing in the springs, Un-Oh...this doesn't look good...i can't run off...my clothes are too far to reach...what if it a man? he would see my body. She bit her nails and looked down and started thinking she heared the noise again and jumped alittle.

"What am i going to do?" she wispered quietly to herself as the fog of the heat grew...few...she duncked her head slowly in the water and back out slowly as she took a breath...

"Hmmm?" alittle to loud now the person knows she is there...great...if Rikku and Paine told me why and what to do i wouldn't be in this sticky mess...she thought biting on her finger nails again.

"Who's there?" sounds like a man...good thing i didn't jump out. "Un...Me" she felt dum talking back as figure of the man started showing, he had medium pink hair and was muscular...his deep blue eyes caught the girl and was surprised.

"What are you doing here?"

"Un...bathing?"

"You know you shouldn't be here"

"I'm sorry...i'll leave?"

"Iie..." his voice got quiet as he swam towards her, she let her top part of her body go alittle more down in the water so her breasts wouldn't be caught by the Young Man. He finally got faced to face with the girl, she looked up at the man and shook alittle, his eyes were placed on her as her's were on the man.

"What are you doing here?" His deep voice purred as he looked confused and little upstead seeing someone was in the springs.

"Un-I...Un.." she looked around and was speachless, her heart started beating not knowing what to say and do. He still stared at the confused scared girl as a smirk slowly stretching across his chiseled lips, but faded into a fown...he grabed her rist. She gasped and started breathing hard and tryed moving her rist away from the man as he held tighter to her rist.

"Pl-Please let me go!" she cried as she was continued struggling her rist back. He ignored the frighten girl completely and lead in her close to him she swam backwards and she tryed striking him with her other fist but he caught it quickly. Now both of her rist grasp in his hands tightly, she looks down struggling so hard and her face turns red. The Pink haired man smirk again.

"Are you afraid...?" He questioned.

"Ahhh!..." she let out air from her mouth as her face goes back to her nomal color. "No" she replyed.

"Give up...I'm stronger than you." he tryed bring the girl down as she listened...her rists opened as her hands hung.

"You shouldn't given up that easily...thats how your enemies win." while still holding her hands he pulled her against his chest again, her head hit against it, Frustrated looking up at him with angry eyes only to find him smiling down at her.

"What?!" she asked as her face became pink, he lead in at her face grining..she turned her head away started to blush at the handsome man. "I didn't relize i was looking at a beautiful girl." She blushed by the man's comment and looked back at him as he let her hands go. "Thank y-" she was cut of by his gloveless finger on her pink soft lips as he removed his finger slowly. "You don't have to say anything..Just..." He trailed off, his face drawing closer and closer to hers until his lips brushed softly over hers.

He hesitated before crushing his lips completely against hers, drawing her closer to him so that her arms snaked around his shoulders and his rested on her back.

Her scent filled her nostrils, she smelled like Vanilla, he remember eating some ice cream like that before becoming a nobody. He would lick it up as it melted into his mouth, And her lips were smooth he liked it. The two keeped kissing leading on to passionaly kissing as his touge silped in her mouth and licked her touge she did it back at the man continuedly rubing his larger muscular shoulders, he keeped rubing her soft back. After the two kissed...or madeout...the girl looked down blushing again.

"If i may ask...what is your name?" he questioned as he started to stroke the brown haired girl.

"My name is...Yuna" she said even more blushedly

"What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl...my name is Marluxia" he continued stroking her hair. She looked at the man confused wanting to know why he was at the springs she dare to ask him. "What are you doing down here?" he peeked her white cheek softly as he looks back at Yuna.

"This place...is connected to my world" he got quiet. "May i ask what your world is called?" he remand quiet then sighed. He didn't want to lose the girl...he felt like he had feelings again just beging with her, but he told her anyways.

"The World...That Never Was" the room got dead...she looked down as he stoped stroking her hear knowing she might of been upstead and even more afraid of the man. "So...your a Nobody?" she question as her hands when down into the warm water, he looked at her sadly wishing he didn't tell her. "I'm...sorry...but...i won't hurt you...i was..but...i don't want to anymore..." he remained slience as she turned away from him, she was shocked but then looked down.

"You...were going to hurt me?"

"I was...but..." he sighs and looks down.

The room was even more quiet as she understood the Nobody and lead against the wall inside the pool of the spring, she looks up at the ceiling.

"I was a human once...but my world got invaded with heartless...me and my friends hearts was to pure to become one so..we became faries...we used to be small ones but we found a cure for us to be our human sizes again." he looked up at the girl.

"Before my world was destroyed...i remember my Mother would talk to me every night before i when to bed...i was very close with her seen my father died..." she moves her wet brown hair back behide her ear. "I kind of act like alittle kid...i would sit on my mom's lap and hug her and we would sometimes talk like that." she smiled and did a light hmph noise in her mouth.

"I miss my mother dearly...but...i know she's watching me...do you remember...how you felt as a human?" she looked at him smiling as he nods slowly. "I..only remember alittle...i lived with my older brother seen our Mother and Father passed away...he would spend time with me alot we were very close...i didn't have much friends seen the boys thought my hair color looked funny." He puts his hands behide his head looking up at the ceiling.

"My older brother he would leave his friends and go and spened time with me...he didn't have too...but he did." he smiles thinking of his brother and looks down and whispers. "Kenji-chan...i'll never forget you..."

Yuna showed sadness in her eyes feeling sorry for Marluxia. "What happened to him?" she questioned.

"Before i became what i am now...my brother and i tryed to defeat the heartless...but..once we did a huge one was in the city square..we fought it..but...before it died..it got us...when i became a Nobody...i didn't see Kenji's...he..probly didn't make it." he got quiet and a tear silped down his face as Yuna wiped it off, he was surprised then his face turned red.

"Don't tell anyone i cried." he crossed his arms trying to act all manly, she giggled and shook her head. "So..we both lost something we cared about right?"

"Yeah i guess..." he nods then smiles at Yuna, he places his hands on her white plale arms looking at her as she looked back at him. "You know...i never told anyone about this..."

"No one?" she questioned.

"No, when one of the memeber would ask i usually walk away or tell them no of there business...but...i told you..it was like...i wanted to.. when i talked with you...I started acting on my own" he smiled at the short brown hair girl as she smiled back. "Its like you had a heart again..." she said quietly as his eyes widden and then when back to nomal. "Yeah...like if i had a heart...again." he crushed his lips on her lips again.They started kissing passionaly again, then licked each others touges, his hands felt her breasts and started feeling them slowly while the two kissed.Yuna was shocked as his hands felt her breasts but didn't do anything.

Once they were done they relaized what time it was. "Dang it...my boss is goning to be pissed..." he hissed glancing at the white door. "And my friends are going to worry about me, thinking i got kidnapped." her finger touched her lip looking down. But then the two wanted to see each other again so they both thought at the same time trying to think what time they would meet up tommarow at.

"How about...7:00 PM?" the both said as the two got surprised then both laughed. "O.k we will meet up back at the spring and have more time with each other." he smiled and winked.

"Hun?"

"You'll see...now lets head back quickly."

"O.k, But don't look at me once we get out of the spring and change and i won't with you" she said with a little smile. He nods and the two get out of the spring, it was hard for Marluxia not to look at her...seen he was a guy but then he thought about tommarow night and smiled. After the two changed they huged each other and said Good bye with a light kiss on the lips. Marluxia opened the door as Yuna rushed out of the spring place, he glanced at her and smiled untill he didn't see her anymore he walked up the stairs and closed the door behide him.

. **The End?**


End file.
